


Lost Control

by nectarimperial



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: If you could only see the beast you've made of meI held it in but now it seems you've set it running freeIt's wrong and he knows it's wrong, but Leo isn't about to start changing his behavior now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> filled for enstars kinkmeme @ kinkstars on dreamwidth !

Every night he follows the same routine. He waits with his hand on the door handle of his bedroom until he hears the shower door close and the shower turn on. Leo had done this so many times - he knew exactly how long his sister would spend in the bathroom, and it made him feel nauseated in the pit of his stomach, but he doesn’t stop himself from cracking the door open when he hears the familiar sound of the water resounding off the porcelain tiles.  
  
Ruka’s room is only a short way down the hall, away from the front entrance, and he bypasses the living room on the way, carefully tiptoeing across the wood floors. The door to her room is ajar, and he makes a mental note to keep it ajar when he leaves, closing it behind him.  
  
It smells like it always does, clean and crisp, and it’s as organized as usual, stacks of lyrics and music ledgers from the Light Music Club piled in a corner of the desk. It seems like every day there are more pictures of Ruka and her classmates at Kimisaki tacked up to the corkboards decorating the walls or lining the top of her dresser. For a few moments, Leo looks at them, and he swallows the lump in his throat.  
  
_‘Leave,’_ his conscious screams, but his body doesn’t listen. It’s not too late to go back to his own room, forget about it, and never do it again, but he’s done it so many times before that it hardly seems worth it to end the cycle now. At least, that’s the shitty rationale he tells himself as he stops looking at the photos of his sister and her friends across her bookshelf and stuffs his hands in his pockets, turning around on his heel.  
  
“You didn’t come here to look at pictures, did you?” he mutters to himself, dropping down on his knees in front of Ruka’s laundry hamper and reaching a shaky hand out to grasp the sides of the plastic. He can already smell the faint scent of the perfume she’d taken to wearing before he even pulls her uniform out from the basket, and he shifts his weight slightly, pants a little tighter than they were before.  
  
He’d done this many times, so many times before, but each and every time he had the same apprehension and he hated that it was a combination of his precious little sister and fear and shame that got him off. It never felt the same unless he was kneeling on the carpet in her bedroom, anxiety shooting through his body with each moment that elapsed.  
  
Pulling her tights out from the basket, he tugs her panties free from the confines of the elastic and lets a slight groan escape his lips, fabric still just a little warm. Leo unbuttons his pants and snakes his hands in his underwear, grasping at his cock, already hard and dripping with precum, and closes his other hand around Ruka’s panties, damp from where they’d been against her skin all day.

Exhaling, Leo runs his fingers along his length and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to visually block out his humiliation, but even when he closes his eyes, all he can see is his little sister, her soft ginger hair curling around the curves of torso, uniform clinging to her shape, and he wants so badly to reach out and touch her. She’s nothing but a figment of his imagination, as she always is, as she always should be. Has no right to lay a hand on her body. And yet, he can’t stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to run a hand up her thigh and tug at the elastic of her tights, reaching a hand in to finger at the waistband of her underwear. 

He moans in response to his imagination and it’s louder than he’d expected. Leo brings his hand up to close around his mouth, trying to stifle the noises coming from deep in his throat. Ruka’s panties are still in his hand, and with each sharp inhale he takes as he pumps his cock harder, he can smell every part of her and it makes his stomach drop and twist.

In his mind’s eye he already has Ruka lying on her back, tights pulled down to her ankles and skirt bunched around her hips as he dips his head between her thighs, mouth pressing against the fabric of her underwear. It feels so vivid, so real, that he doesn't stop himself from mumbling her name as he runs the tip of his tongue along the soft material of her used panties still tight in his palm.

Leo’s grasping his length tighter, doubling his body over as he keeps his hand to his mouth and thinks about how pretty Ruka would look underneath him, her small body shuddering, bright green eyes twisted shut as she calls his name over and over, lips red and swollen from where she’d been biting at them to try and soften her cries.  
  
But it’s nothing more than a disgusting fantasy, and that’s all it’d ever be, he tells himself, forcing his mind back to the present, running his hand up and down his cock with increasing urgency. He knew in the back of his head that she would be turning off the water soon and he’d only have a little time to finish and make it back to his own room without getting caught. Leo’s internal clock had adapted to Ruka’s evening routine so well—after all, he didn’t know what it was like to get off without her underwear pressed into his face as he touched himself on her bedroom floor.  
  
“Ruka, I’m so sorry,” he whispers and groans, hips bucking forward into the hand wrapped around his cock, cumming into his palm, muffling his groans into the panties wrapped in the hand still pressed tight against his mouth. Sighing and shuddering, exhaling slowly, he drops his arm and pulls his hand from the waistband of his pants, feeling the panic return to his body, heart racing, mind catching up to the gravity of his actions all at once.  
  
Sighing again, he wipes his hand off in Ruka’s underwear and mutters another apology, throwing all her clothes haphazardly back into the hamper, tugging his pants back up to where they’d slipped over his hipbones. The water had turned off and Leo realizes that he isn’t sure when that happened—he’s sure that it had been on when he’d finished—or maybe he’d only imagined it. Inhaling sharply, he stands and reaches for the door handle of Ruka’s bedroom, trying to escape as fast as possible.  
  
Sliding out the door, leaving it ajar as he’d remembered, Leo narrowly avoids passing her in the hall as she exits the bathroom. He slides against his bedroom door, sinking to the floor, hanging his head in his hands and laughing to himself.

“You’re disgusting, aren’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks!


End file.
